Maltrato
by Beita
Summary: Draco y Hermione se casan, pero no como ella hubiese esperado, ahora no tiene amigos, sólo tiene a su marido y a sus hijos, se aislan del mundo en Canarias, pero años después tienen que volver a Londres, allí todo se vuelve peor que en casa. dejen Rev
1. La boda y la vida

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Espero que os guste el fic y como no, por favor dejadme Reviews con vuestra opinión, es muy importante para mi, para saber si lo sigo o no. Esta historia va de Draco& Hermiones  
  
Aquí empieza:  
  
Maltrato  
  
Una boda, ¿qué es una boda?, es un momento en que dos personas se unen para toda la vida, a ella acuden tus amigos, tus familiares, todas las personas a las que crees allegadas a ti y se convierte en el día más bonito de tu vida, pero, ¿si faltan tus amigos?, ¿tu familia?, ¿sería también el día más bonito de tu vida?  
  
Era una boda íntima, o eso parecía, había muchas sillas vacías, pero otras de ellas estaban ocupadas por personas ilustres del mundo de la magia, allí se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, que se había convertido en una persona célebre cuando se supo que en los años que estuvo Harry Potter en la escuela lo estuvo salvando de graves peligros, al lado de Albus Dumbledore (en primera fila) había dos sillas vacías al lado de estas se encontraba Luvius Malfoy, recién absuelto de todos los cargos de mortífago cuando confesó que estaba bajo la maldición imperdonable Imperios (alguien se lo cree?) al lado de este se encontraba su esposa Narcisa Malfoy, en la fila de atrás se encontraba Ginny Weasley y al lado de esta cinco sillas vacías. Más atrás se encontraba la profesora de Transformaciones en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, junto con el profesor de Encantamientos, de Aritmáncia, y Hagrid. Hacia atrás había muchas sillas, pero todas estaban muy vacías. En la fila derecha de la estancia se encontraban las personas muggles, muchas de ellas miraban con ojos extraños a los de la fila de la izquierda, tal vez con admiración, temor, o gracia. En la primera fila de la parte derecha se encontraba una pareja de muggles, que temían los ojos llorosos. Al lado de estos se ve que se encontraban los que fuesen sus amigos. De repente, asonaron las campanas y un chico alto, de cabello rubio platino comenzó a entrar por la estancia hasta situarse delante del altar. El chico llevaba puesto un traje, de color negro con bordados verdes y dorados, este entró acompañado de una mujer tambien rubia, con una cara un poco rara, e iba vestida con un vestido de color rojos, muy apretado y que hacía que se le notaran las curvas. Otra vez sonaron las campana pero con mayor ferocidad, ahora entró una chica de cabellos castaños y liso, llevaba un traje blanco (de bodas) el escote era de palabra de honor, llevando así los hombros descubiertos, la cola del traje era cogida por una niña y un niño que arrastraban los pies, la chica la cual iba a casarce en unos instantes, se veía radiante, llena de velicidad, pero al llegar a las segunda fila su cara cambió y pasó a ser una cara de resignación. La boda comenzó y ..... Bla, Bla, bla bla. En sacerdote llegó a la parte donde los novios se juran amor eterno, y ninguno de los dos se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó. Poco después fueron nombrados marido y mujer, bajo la atención de todo la gente que se encontraba allí. Después de la boda no hubo celebración ya que los novios quería irse de luna de miel a las Islas Canarias (son unas islas que pertenecen a España, y se encuentran en el nor-este de África.) allí pasaron casi dos meses haciendo un recorrido por las siete islas. En Gran Canaria (una isla) la primera isla que visitaron, se hospedaron en el Hotel Meliá Las Palmas. Allí, los dos chicos hablaron de la boda:  
  
-¿qué te pareció la boda amor?- decía el chico de pelo platino ;)  
  
-Pues bien...  
  
-¿Sólo bien? A mi me gustó mucho, estuvo tu familia, la mia, mis amigos, los tuyos (se me olvidó mencionar que Crabbe y Goile tb estaban), ¿qué más podemos pedir?  
  
-No, Draco, no estuvieron mis amigos sólo los tuyos, y varios profesores de la escuela, mis padres, los tuyos y los amigos de los mios, pero no los conocíamos de nada  
  
-No ya, pero, estaba tu mejor amiga, ginny, ella si fue  
  
-Pero Harry y Ron no fueron- dijo la chica con cara muy triste  
  
-Pero cariño, no ves que son unos mal agradecidos?, Te usan y luego te tiran cómo una basura, desde que Potter. Acabó con Vordemort no ha vuelto a dirigirte la palabra. Y tu creees que eso es forma de tratar a una amiga? Si ni yo trato así a Panki  
  
-Pero ella fue a la boda, es más te acompañó al altar, y a mi me acompañó Neville, pero me hubiese gustado que fuera Ron. ¿Sabes por qué no me hablan desde la boda?  
  
-Yo no, ¿y tú?  
  
-Pues claro, no seas bobo, no es verdad que no me hablan desde que Harry acabó con Voldemort, no me hablan desde que supieron que nosotros estábamos juntos- a la chica le empezaron a brotar láguimas de los ojos.  
  
-No llores Herm, ya verás como todo pasa y se arrepienten de haberte hecho esto, además te tengo que hacer un regalo, pero debes cerrar los ojos.  
  
-Vale....  
  
Los dos adultos se forjaron en un dulce beso  
  
-Que lindo tu regalo Draco, me encantan estos regalos que me haces.  
  
-¿Te creías que era este el regalo? No seas tonta, eso era para coger fuerzas.  
  
-A sí? Pues dame mi regalo ya, sabes que no me gustan las intrigas.  
  
-Esta bien......  
  
-Draco le dio una caja, Hermione la abrió y en ella encontró unas llaves.  
  
-Draco, ¿estas llaves que abren?  
  
-Pues nuestra casa, nos vamos de Londres, nos venimos a vivir aquí, que te parece? Así podrás despejarte y olvidar los malos ratos.  
  
-Pero... no me lo esperaba, de verdad nos quedaremos aquí? Que bien¡¡¡ si ya lo digo yo, tus regalos son geniales, y ¿cómo te lo podría pagar?  
  
-Pues eso no hace falta que lo preguntes, tú sabes lo que me gusta.  
  
Hermione comenzó a quitarle la ropa poco a poco, a la misma vez que el e la quitaba a ella, y empezaron a acariciarse el uno al otro, se notaba en sus caricias el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Se fundieron en una sola persona, en un solo ser, en una sola alma, querían estar así toda la vida, pero algo los hizo parar, una lechuza golpeaba, el cristal de la habitación del hotel, Draco se levandó y abrió la ventana, la carta iba dirigida a él, era de su padre.  
  
Querido Draco:  
  
Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien, te escribo para decirte, que han alargado tus vacaciones, quien no lo sé, pero en vez de un mes de vacaciones te han dado dos. Tu madre esta muy triste porque te has ido, y dice que si queréis podéis veniros a vivir a casa. Pero seguro que a esa Sangre Sucia y encima Gryffindor, no querrá vivir con nosotros. Avisa cuando vuelvas, para darte una bienvenida como Dios manda.  
  
Tu padre.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
-¿de quién era amor?- decía Hermione tapándose con una sabana.  
  
-Mi padre, dice que me han alargado las vacaciones durante dos meses, ahora podremos visitar todas las islas como tu querías y con más clama  
  
-¡Que bien! No sabes las ganas que tengo de empezar.  
  
-También dice que si queremos irnos a vivir con ellos a su casa.  
  
-Pero Draco, ibamos a quedarnos aquí  
  
-Ya lo sé, y lo vamos a hacer, porque mis padres se vienen a vivir con nosotros, compré una casa lo bastante grande para todos. Voy a contestar a mi padre y a decirle que se vengan ellos,. Seguro que a mi madre le encanta.- Hermione se había quedado con cara estupefacta había decidido una cosa que les incumbía a los dos el solo.  
  
-Pero Draco, yo no quiero que se vengan.  
  
-Tu te callas, la decisión está tomada, y no me contradigas.  
  
-No me hables así, no hace falta que me trates mal  
  
-Claro que hay que tratarte así, hay que disciplinarte, sino, serás una mal esposa.  
  
-Pero de que hablas, que dices, te estas volviendo loco.  
  
-Callarte ya de una vez, ahora iremos a dar un paseo y esta noche cogeremos el barco para irnos a Fuerteventura a casa de unos parientes, allí nos quedaremos una semana después iremos a Lanzarote, donde estaremos otra semana, el rsto del vieje lo pasaremos en La Palma.  
  
-Pero... ¿el resto de las islas?  
  
-Se me han quitado las ganas de verlas, las veremos en otro momento, esta vez no.  
  
-Vale – dijo Hermione con voz entre cortada-.  
  
-Así me gusta, que no me discutas.  
  
  
  
Las vacaciones pasaron y los años también, ahora tenían 35 años y tres niños a los que cuidar. Draco sguía igual que en la luna de miel, había veces en que gritaba, se ponía a dar golpes a las pareces, pero nunca nada más allá de eso.  
  
Mientras estaban desayunando, llevó una lechuza dirigida a Draco, Hermione levantó enseguida la cabeza para ver si era para ella. Ya que hacía años que no recibía cartas de Ginny ni de sus amigos, más concretamente desde el día en el cual se casó. Volvió a bajar la cara con tristeza, ahora su cara no representaba alegría, que la hacía tan característica, ahora era un ama de casa, como cualquier muggle, pero con un poco de ayuda de su varita y de Narcisa, pero en vez de ayudarla lo que hacía era darle órdenes y decirle que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, que no era una buena esposa para su hijito, claro, todo esto era cuando estaban a solas pero cuando estaba con su hijo o con visitas se hacía la mejor suegra que una persona puede tener. Draco levantó una ceja y le pasó la carta a su padre, este la leyó en voz alta:  
  
Ilustre caballero:  
  
Le comunicamos que su traslado ha sido aceptado y la semana que viene se tendrá que presentar en Londres, para ubicarle en su nuevo trabajo. En cuanto lleguen les mostraremos su nueva casa, donde su esposa hijos podrán vivir. Les esperamos el sábado en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Atte:  
  
Ministro de Magia  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
-jajajajaj, todavía este viejo está vivo, no me lo puedo creer- dijo Lucius  
  
-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía pero, por lo menos no nombraron a Weasley- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras  
  
-Weasley?- Hermione volvió a levantar la cabeza, pero volvió a bajarla por la mirada que le echó su esposo  
  
-Mañana mismo nos iremos, estoy deseando ver a mis amigos- dijo Draco  
  
-¡qué bien! Yo también podré ver a los míos- dijo de pronto Hermione  
  
De eso nada, tu debes cuidar a los niños y limpiar la casa, no te dejaré que te juntes con esos...  
  
-Pero Draco, no puedes hacer eso  
  
-Claro que puedo, soy tu esposo y aquí mando yo  
  
-NO, NO MANDAS TÚ, YA ESTOY ARTA, ME IRÉ DE AQU Y ME LLEVARÉ A MIS HIJOS Y NO PODRÁS IMPEDIRLO  
  
-Que dices estás loca?, tu no puedes hacer nada sin mi, además a donde irías, no tienes a nadie, tus padres murieron, y estás sola, sólo estoy yo, y ni te atrevas a irte- dijo Draco con calma  
  
-ESO ES LO QUE TE CREES, TÚ, ESTOY ARTA DE TUS GRITOS, DE TUS AMENAZAS  
  
Hermione sintió una mano fría y dura en su cara, sin duda Draco le había pegado, ella creía que nunca llegaría a tanto, pero ya lo había hecho le había pegado, no se lo podía creer, su gran amor, su cariñito le había pegado, y allí se encontraba ella, tombada en el suelo, de la fuerza con la que le dio salió disparada de la silla.  
  
-¿qué has hecho? Dijo con voz entre contada  
  
-lo que te merecías hace tiempo que tenía que haberlo hecho. Espero que cuando vallamos a Londres te comportes como la Señora de Draco Malfoy, y no vuelvas a contradecirme, sino ya sabes lo que pasará, ahora vete arriba y despierta a los niños, he cambiado los planes nos vamos esta tarde.  
  
-pero...nada- dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo con el ojo morado y sangre saliéndole del labio- enseguida vuelvo.  
  
-así me gusta, espero que te comportes como debe de ser en Londres, no como una...  
  
-una ¿qué?  
  
-¿qué has dicho?  
  
-no, nada  
  
-muy bien, ahora vete ¡YA!  
  
Os ha gustado este es mi primer fic, espero que os gustes y me dejéis Reviews. Este fic lo he estado ideando desde hace mucho tiempo, y me he decidido a escribirlo, espero que os haya gustado, y sino tb, Por favor, dejadme comentarios, dudas, todo lo que querais, críticas, de todo, consejos, ayuda..... Muchas gracias por leer el fic 


	2. El comienzo

Antes que todo quiero agradecer a esas personas que me han dejado Review, me han dado muchos ánimos. Ahora bien pido mil perdones por la grannnnnnnnn tardanza, pero es que tengo exámenes y no he podido escribir a parte de que no se me ocurría nada. Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero prometo que hará más largos, un besote muuuuuuuuyyyyyyy grande y aquí tenéis el capítulo 2.  
  
El Comienzo  
  
Aquella misma tarde partieron a Londres, en un transporte muggle (el avión) ya que no querían conectar su chimenea a la Red Flu, porque no querían que se supiese la dirección de la casa. Draco avisó a Dumbledore para que le alojase en una casa provisional mientras le buscaba una casa adecuada.  
  
Llegaron a Londres sobre las siete de la tarde, y se encaminaron hacia el Caldero Chorreante, allí se encontraron con Dumbledore, que los recibió con un fuerte abrazo.  
  
oh, señores Malfoy que alegría volver a verlos (se refiere a lucius y narcisa)  
  
oh si, yo también estoy muy contento de volver a verlo ¬¬.- no parecía que hablase en serio- espero que reconozca a mi hijo Draco  
  
Por supuesto que lo reconozco, nunca me olvido de mis alumnos, y tampoco me olvido de su esposa, que por cierto ¿dónde está?  
  
Está en el transporte muggle, cuidando de los niños, ya la verá algún día  
  
¿Ya tenéis retoños? Si sois muy jóvenes, ¿puedo ver a los pequeños?  
  
Mejor otro día, son muy revoltosos, querían jugar con usted  
  
No pasa nada, me encantan los niños  
  
Está bien....- dijo de mala gana  
  
El coche no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban así que llegaron a él rápido. Al llegar allí vieron que el coche estaba vacío, y no había señal de donde pudiesen estar.  
  
Donde se habrá metido esta mujer, espero que no haya ido lejos, no querría hacer esperar a una eminencia como usted- dijo el ya no ten joven Draco en referencia a Albus  
  
Bah..., a mi no me importa esperar, ya he esperado mucho, y tengo unas ganas terribles de ver a mi mejor alumna en muchos años.  
  
De repente unos gritos infantiles llamaron la atención de los adultos, desviando su mirada hacia un parque de juegos próximo al parking. Draco, no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia el parque seguido por sus padres y Albus Dumbledore, que al encontrarse con vestimenta típica del mundo mágico asombraba a todos los muggles que pasaban por allí.  
  
¡Se puede saber donde te metiste?¡ Has hecho esperar al Dumbledore, y eso es una falta de respeto- le grito por todo lo alto el hombre rubio a su esposa  
  
Lo siento mucho Profesor Dumbledore, no fue mi interés hacerle esperar  
  
No se preocupe, y ya no hace falta que me llame profesor, que ya no lo soy, llámame simplemente Albus  
  
Muy bien- dijo asintiendo la muchacha, que portaba unas gafas de sol un tanto ridículas ya que no hacía sol alguno.  
  
Ahora, me gustaría conocer a tus hijos Hermione, Draco me ha dicho que ya habéis sido bendecidos con ellos.  
  
Ah, si claro, niños venis, os quiero presentar a alguien.  
  
A ellos se acercaron tres niños al oir la llamada de su madre.  
  
Él es Thomas, tiene 10 años- dijo Hermione señalando a el niño mayor de todos.  
  
Este era rubio y tenía los ojos de color miel. Su piel no era ni muy  
morena ni muy blanca como la de su padre.  
  
Hola pequeño, veo que ya eres muy grande, pronto irás a la escuela, espero vete algún día por allá.  
  
Claro Señor Dumbledore, espero con ansias entrar en su escuela llevo años leyendo libros para estar a la altura de un gran colegio como ese.  
  
Ohh ya veo de quien has sacado esa faceta, tu madre era igual que tú a tu edad.  
  
Me honran sus palabras profesor  
  
Que bien educado tenéis al niño, os felicito ha recibido una excelente educación.  
  
Por supuesto profesor, ha ido a los mejores colegios del país donde antes nos hallábamos.  
  
Querido Draco, recuerda que todo en la vida son buenos colegios. Bueno y este de aquí quién es?- dijo el viejo señalando a otro niño  
  
Yo soy Yotuel, encantao  
  
Oh, que bonito nombre y cuéntame ¿cuántos años tienes?  
  
Pos, 6 años y ¿tú?  
  
Yotuel eso no se pregunta, pide perdón  
  
Pero mami... el preguntó primero  
  
No pasa nada Hermione, es sólo un niño- se volvió para el pequeño- pues yo tengo muchos años, tengo tantos que ya no me acuerdo de cuantos era.  
  
ohh que grande el hombre ¿Verdad papi?, perdón padre no fue mi intención llamarle de esa forma, pero por favor no me castigue.  
  
Bueno y esta pequeñita de aquí?- dijo el profesor intentando cambiar de conversación  
  
Sal, no temas, él es un amigo- le decía Hermione a su pequeña hija que se había escondido detrás de ella.  
  
La niña poco a poco fue saliendo de detrás de su madre, esta no era como su anterior hermano que era rubio y de ojos grises, ella tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado, en sus ojos brillaba la pequeña lucecita de todos lo niños pequeños, sus ojos eran de un color pardo, como los de su madre (N/ no me acuerdo de que color eran los de hermone, pero la niña se parecía mucho a ella).  
  
Hola.- dijo con un tono tímido la niña  
  
Hola, ¿cómo estás?  
  
Bien y tú?  
  
Recuerda Yaiza de respetar a las personas mayores y llamarlas de usted.  
  
Oh, no se preocupe Sr. Malfoy, su hija no tiene porque corregir su lenguaje, es propio de una niña tan pequeña- acto seguido se dirigió a la pequeña que e había vuelto a esconder tras su madre- Sabes que tienes un nombre muy bonito?, muchas niñas como tú desearían tener un nombre así y sabes otra cosa? Te pareces mucho a tu mamá, tienes sus mismos ojos su mismo pelo...  
  
Gacias seño'  
  
Es un placer, toma esto es para ti y tus hermanos – Este con un ligero toque de varita hizo que es sus manos apareciesen tres chupa-chups  
  
Ohhhh, que way, cómo hizo ezo?  
  
Todavía no sabes hacer magia con lo grande que eres?  
  
Siiii yo soy ganndee¡¡ pero mamá no me deja jugá' con ezo- dijo la niña señalando a la varita de Dumbledore  
  
Ya veo que tu mamá es muy responsable respecto a este asunto, si quieres yo te presto la mia.  
  
Mejor no, ella ya tiene la suya, pero hasta que no cumpla la edad permitida para aprender magia no la cogerá, se puede hacer daño  
  
Eres una mamá mi responsable Hermione, además de ser una magnífica estudiante eres una madre de las mejores, bueno, ahora háblame de ti, ya te habrás graduado ¿no? Bueno, supongo que sí, tú nunca dejarías tus estudios hasta haberlos terminado, seguro que ya tienes un trabajo muy bien pagado, pero yo había pensado en que podrías sustituir a la profesora de Runas de la escuela, y más tarde sustituir a Mc Gonagall, ya que ella me sucederá en la dirección de la escuela. Y por los niños no te preocupes podrás verlos siempre que quieras, podrán ir al mejor preescolar mágico, eso te lo ganarantiso, allí están los hijos de Harry, y son muy bien educados, están allí hasta cumplir los nueve años.  
  
De Harry? Harry tiene hijos? Con quien? Cuando? Donde?  
  
Pues claro que tiene hijos, tiene 4 y yo soy el padrino de dos de ellos, son mas lindo...- los ojos del profesor se llenaron de ternura.  
  
Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas, siento mucho decirle esto profesor pero Hermione no puede aceptar el trabajo ya que ni está graduada ni va a irse. Ahora. Por favor muéstrenos lo antes posible la casa, que estamos muy cansados y los niños necesitan descansar.  
  
Oh, oh bueno, antes de todo quiero avisarle que la casa no es muy amplia ya que me han avisado con muy poco tiempo de antelación, yo les estoy buscando una casa mayor con la que puedan cubrir sus necesidades, esta sólo tienen tres habitaciones, no sabía que fuesen tantos en la familia, pero todo se puede arreglar. Por favor acompáñenme la casa no está muy lejos de aquí.  
  
Unas horas después ya se hallaban instalados en el apartamento que el profesor había alquilado para ellos en espera de una casa nueva.  
  
¡¡ no me lo puedo creer, un Malfoy, un Malfoy viviendo en un apartamento, esto es impensable, no me lo puedo creer, voy a dar quejar de esto al mismísimo ministro de magia¡¡  
  
Draco, recuerda que el Ministro de Magia es Albus, y creo que tu opinión no va a hacer nada- decía Hermione que estaba delante de un espejo descarrillándose la cara, poco a poco alrededor de su ojo aparecía un moretón que había sido cubierto por el maquillaje, pero su boca mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad.  
  
¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Te parece todo esto gracioso?  
  
Bueno, un poco si, pero lo mejor es el trabajo, a mi carrera sólo le falta un año para terminarla, alomejor ahora que estamos en Londres podría terminarla y luego aceptar el trabajo que me ofreció Albus.  
  
De eso ni hablar, en qué estás pensando? Tú no vas a ir a trabajar a ningún sitio, para eso estoy yo, tu deber es la casa y los hijos. No pienses más en ese trabajo, porque no lo voy a permitir.  
  
Pero draco, yo tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme toda la vida aquí, además no pasará nada porque los niños pasen un poco de tiempo contigo, mira como los tratas, esa no es la forma de tratar a tus hijos.  
  
Tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo debo educar a mis hijos, y que te quede claro, que tú eres mi esposa, y eso te unirá a mí toda la vida, y nuca te irás.  
  
Yo no me iría mucho tiempo, sólo el tiempo que estaré en las clases, volveré todas las noches, te prometo que nunca te dejaré, pero por favor, déjame hacerlo.  
  
Te he dicho que no, y no me discutas.  
  
Pero...  
  
Otra vez un impacto duro y frío le golpeó en la cara, pero esta vez con más dureza. No se calló al suelo como la última vez, simplemente se desmayó, nunca a pesar de los gritos había esperado eso de su esposo, su amado esposo.  
  
Pronto despertó y se percató de que la habían trasladado a una cama, la habitación olía flores, sus preferidas. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con su esposo que la miraba de manera amorosa.  
  
Veo que ya despiertas amor, ¿Te gusta el olor? Todas son para ti, las he mandado a traer especialmente para mi esposa del alma, a la que más quiero y siempre querré.  
  
Hermione terminó de abrir los ojos y descubrió que la habitación parecía una selva, pero de sus flores preferidas.  
  
Todo está muy bonito, pero ¿por qué lo haces?  
  
Lo hago sólo para que me perdonas, yo no quería comportarme así, espero que me perdones, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, de verdad te lo juro- acto seguido, Draco comienza a llorar-.  
  
No llores cariño, yo se que no lo hiciste queriendo, todo fue una equivocación, además me encanta la decoración jejejje-. Dijo Hermione que se acercó a Draco y lo besó tiernamente.  
  
Draco correspondió al beso y abrazó a Hermione, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran aún más. Dejaron el amado beso por la falta de aire, y en ese momento Draco aprovechó y con su varita cerró la puerta e insonorizó la habitación, para que los niños ni viesen si oyesen nada. Luego de esto, los dos adultos se fundieron nuevamente en un furioso beso lleno de "amor" (N/ y se pueden imaginar lo que pasó después)  
  
Bueno, Por ahora esto es todo por hoy, y otra vez quiero que me perdonen por la demora pero es que mi cerebrito entre las clases y los exámenes no me da para más. Ya se que este capítulo es un poco corto, peor no sabía como seguirlo y aquí lo dejo para el próximo capítulo, tb me gustaría decir que el nombre de la pequeña de los Malfoy, Yaiza, es un nombre guanche, es decir, canario, quien sea de España o conozca algo sobre España, podrán saber algo de las Islas Canaria. Bueno un Besote, y por favor dejen Reviews como lo que vosotros me queráis decir, o tb me podéis escribir a mi e-mail o agregaros a mi msn q es: bea14tacoshomail.com Ahhh se me olvidaba, ya se que el fic es un poco raro, pero todo se andará dentro de un tiempo y alo mejor os gusta más.  
  
/  
  
/ /// // / 


End file.
